


I Love You, I Hope That You Know That:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny takes care Of a sick Steve, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Love You, I Hope That You Know That:

*Summary: Danny takes care of a sick Steve, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was not feeling so good, & it was due to the radiation poisoning, that he suffered due to a dirty bomb, while they were on a case in the field. He hates being sick, but he would go through it again to keep Hawaii safe from danger.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was at his side, naturally, He felt so bad that his partner, best friend, & lover was not feeling so well. The Blond will take care if him, til he was feeling somewhat normal again, & enjoying his life with him.

 

“I am so sorry that our New Year’s plans were shot to hell, & that we had to cancel, Since you put so much effort into it”, The Former Seal said with a pout. “Baby, It’s okay, I was able to change it for Valentine’s Day, We will have a great day, & time then”, Danny reassured him.

 

“I love you, I hope that you know that, I **_am definitely_** a lucky man to have you in my life”, The Five-O Commander declared with a smile on his face, as they shared a small kiss. They hugged each other, & they cuddled, & snuggled on the bed.

 

“I am the lucky one, Babe, I finally got my luck, & it happened 7 years ago, I thanked God everyday since then”, They made out for awhile, & they spent the rest of their time enjoying the silence.

 

The End.


End file.
